Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display board, and more particularly to a display board for socket.
Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of a display board for a socket to assemble thereto is disclosed in TWI404658. It includes a hanging frame, a back plate and a bottom base. The bottom base has a bottom surface aligning with a bottom edge of the back plate. The bottom base includes an engaging slot and a hanging member. The hanging member is formed via plastic injection molding and formed with a base plate to assemble to the engaging slot. The hanging member is formed with a plurality of fastening members for penetrating through the base plate and fixing the base plate to the bottom base. The top surface of the bottom plate is protrudedly and space-apart formed with a plurality of cylinders which are for the socket to sleeve on.
However, a structure of the display board as described above is for a socket without a stepping inner hole to sleeve thereon. If a socket has the stepping inner hole (such as a socket with a sleeve member assembled in an inner hole), the sleeve member is easily departed from the socket when the socket and the display board are disassembled from each other, because the sleeve member is overly engaged with the display board. And it causes a function of the socket to fail. And if the sleeve member and the display board are releasingly assembled to each other, the socket fails to assemble to the display board steadily and easily falls off from the display board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.